


Never Been Kissed

by castlealbion



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlealbion/pseuds/castlealbion
Summary: What happens when Jack finds out that is new romantic co-star has never actually been kissed.





	Never Been Kissed

“Cut!” The director called it and you were able to finally let out the laugh you’d been holding in.

“Bloody hell, Jack, what was that?” you were as doubled over as you could be in your corset.

“Tha was me impression of a coo. Why, did ye no like it?” he looked overly offended, holding a fist over his heart as though you had wounded him.

“Jack you sounded like a constipated sumo wrestler.”

“Now tha hurts lass.”

You shook your head, moving away from the cameras to your set chair and trying in vain to sit comfortably with half a mile of metal caging squishing your insides.

“Need some ‘elp?”

“The jaws of life maybe. Why do you get to be comfortable?”

“Cause lasses didna wear trousers in 1743.”

“Neither did the lads.” you retorted with a pointed look at the long kilt he had draped around him.

“But ye look far better than we do, so ther’s tha’.”

You conceded his point, but only because talking took air away from breathing, and you needed to breathe. Still, you couldn’t help but mutter ‘bastard’ under your breath as he swung his kilt while sauntering away.

It really was a hell of a view.

It was hours later when you stood in the wardrobe trailer, your assistant and pal popping you out of the corset one hook at a time.

“Oh. My. God. That feels so good.” You moaned as you shed all the layers, gulping down huge lungfuls of air. “Now I’m hungry.”

“Call room service at the hotel, you need to prep for tomorrow.”

“Sliding back into your jeans and jumper you looked at her confusion.

“I’ve already got all my lines down for tomorrow’s scenes.”

“They added a few things.”  
“What things?”

“I’ll show you when we get back to the hotel.”

“Now. Show me now.”

Reluctantly, she pulled some papers from her bag, the highlighted parts indicating the new additions to the script.

“Oh. Shit.” you breathed.

“Yeah, I know.”

“But why?”

“They said that Susan was so impressed with the chemistry you and Jack have, that she wanted to ramp it up a notch.”

“So I have to kiss him them.”

“Looks like it.”

“Well that's just fucking great, what am I going to do?”

You both looked down the hotel corridor as you walked, your anxiety mounting. It wasn’t that you had a problem kissing Jack, per se. You’d have to be daft to not want to. This was your first role, Susan having literally plucked you off the street, plonking you in the middle of the ensemble. You were a writer, not an actress, but the experience so far had been fun. Jack was an amazing man to play make believe with and he was incredibly kind and supportive.

The fact that he was quite possibly the most gorgeous man on the planet was something that you studiously tried to ignore.

“Why don’t you just talk to Jack. Seems like he’d probably understand, maybe even give you a few pointers.”

“Riiiiight.” you scoffed as you fiddled with your key card. “I’ll just walk up to my suave, gorgeous, man-of-the-world co-star and say ‘Hey Lowden, I know I’m 25, but hey, I’ve never been kissed so…’ I’m sure once he’s done laughing, the whole situation will be magically salvaged.”

“Well hon, it’s either that or your first kiss is going to be on camera, in front of the whole crew and then EVERYONE is going to know. At least Jack might be able to tell you how to hide it better.”

“Shut up. I hate it when you’re right.”

“Let me know ok, I’m going to get myself some dinner.”

You closed your door as she walked off, neither of you noticing Jack’s partially open door across from you.

There was a third option, you thought with glee a little while later. Slithering into your favorite dress, the one that really showed off your figure you left your room with a grim determination. All you had to do was go down to the bar and snag a guy, any guy would do. A few drinks and some light making out and your problem would be solved. Ok, so maybe more than a few drinks, you thought, looking around at the selection of dudebros and riff raff you were faced with. There were some admittedly handsome lads, but none you could see yourself kissing. Jack’s face swam behind your eyelids, another couple of drinks should fix that problem.

Four whiskeys in and you had a pleasant buzz going on and an attractive blonde bro had caught your eye. Floppy hair and a rugby jersey accompanied a confident smirk and you figured you may as well take the plunge. Emptying your glass you pointedly smiled at him before turning back to the bar. Waiting. You weren’t disappointed.

“Can I buy you a drink sweetcheeks?”

Blondie stood next to you, elbow on the bar, eyes looking you up and down. You felt out of your element and smiled, quickly trying to squash the feeling. You opened your mouth to accept but instead heard a voice from the other side of you that made your heart drop into your feet.

“No’ tonight, mate. Sorry.”

Blondie took one look at the glowering Scotsman and raised his hands, backing away from the bar. And with him went option 3. Son of a bitch

“Wha’ exactly are ye abou’ lass?”

“Having a few drinks, you scared my friend away.”

“He wasnae yer friend, lass.”

“Could’ve been.” you muttered, irrationally angry at him.

“Oh he was aimin fer a lot more than ye had planned darlin.”

“How would you know?”

“Cause I heard him, when I came in. This wasna smart move y/n.”

“I can take care of myself, you know. I’m a grown-ass woman.”

“Aye.” his mouth was against your ear suddenly. “But yer no an experienced one are ye?”

The blood drained from your face, shocked by his words.

“I’ll admit, this was an inspired plan, but no without it’s flaws. What were ye goin tae do when he wasna willin tae stop wi’ a kiss?”

This was humiliating. You had never been so embarrassed in all your life.

“How are you even here, Jack?”

“I heard ye in the hall earlier. Then I saw ye leave in tha’ dress, wasna hard to put tha’ together.” he shrugged.

“No exactly, I didna close close my door properly and I was fair tae fixin it when I heard ye. I didna mean to listen, but I’m glad I did.”

“Why? So you can witness my humiliation in all its technicolor glory?”

“Nae, so I can stop summan far worse than a bad first kiss from happening.”

 

“What can be worse than this?” you whispered miserably.

“C’mon lassie, les go upstairs and talk abou it.”

That was honestly the last thing you wanted to do. You would prefer to go hide in your room, under the blankets. Forever. Which wouldn’t help you at all tomorrow. And it wasn’t as though Jack was going to let it go, one look at his face told you that much. He was scowling at Blondie while he took your arm, making sure you didn’t sway while you walked.

An awkward silence in the lift followed as you leaned against opposite walls. You watched him, head down, fingers drumming on the rail behind him, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. Feeling like an idiot and like a teenager being picked up from an illicit party by a disapproving parental figure, you just hunched your shoulders miserably.

Wordlessly he ushered you through the door of his room, switching on the light to reveal a bit of a mess.

“Oh, shit sorry, I didna have time tae clean up today.” You could have sworn he blushed as he scooped clothing off the couch and kicked shoes to the side. The bed was unmade and looked as though a wrestling match had taken place. He was either a very restless sleeper or he wasn’t sleeping alone. He followed your gaze, quickly smoothing out the blankets and pillows.

“I don sleep so well in new places.” he shrugged, looking embarrassed.

“S’ok, my room usually looks like a bomb’s gone off.”

It was a lie. Yours was spotless and Jack was obviously a messy shite. To be honest you found that flaw in him adorable, and less intimidating. Perhaps he was a mere human after all.

He motioned for you to sit on the couch, taking the bed across from you and leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Why did ye think ye couldna tell me?”

“You kept your head down, fiddling nervously with your nails.

“It’s humiliating.”

“Why is tha’ so?”

“Come on Jack, I’m 25 years old.”

“So. I donnae see what yer age had tae do wi’ it.”

“Had you been kissed at 25?” you snapped.

“Aye lass, I’d done me fair share o kissin afore I was 25.”

“Then you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me. Look Y/N, I ken ye dinnae know me tha’ well, but ye can trust me.”

You took a deep breath, chancing to look up at him. He leaned towards you earnestly, blue eyes full of concern, but completely devoid of scorn, pity or laughter.

“What was your first kiss like?”

“Awful. I was 16 and thought I was the shite. Gemma was the prettiest girl in school and she invited me tae kiss her behind the shed. I didnae know what I was doin and she laughed at me. Said if she’d wanted a spit bath she’d ave snogged a coo. It was humiliatin.”

“I’m having trouble picturing that to be honest.”  
“The verra next day I took me savins and went tae visit Krista. It were rumored she would teach ye fer the right price.”

“Did she?”

“She did and by the next Monday I was an expert, well as much as a teenage boy can be.”

“Did you ever kiss Gemma again?”

“Naye, but I did kiss all her friends.”

“Slut.” you muttered, snickering at the ridiculousness of the story he’d just told.

“Tha’s me, lass.” he laughed. “So what’s yer story? Ye cannae tell me a girl like you hasna had offers.”

“You’d be surprised.” you murmured. “I was a really, really shy teenager, and it's not like I’m frigid or anything. I had crushes. But none of them were ever interested.”

“Idiots.” he whispered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothin luv, go on.”

“I don’t know, I guess I always imagined it to be a certain way. A magical moment, like in Princess Diaries.”

“The foot poppin kiss?’ he grinned.

“Yeah, I know it's stupid but I always wanted it to be romantic and special and I guess I just waited too long for something that doesn’t exist.”

“It's no stupid, not even close.” he leaned forward further, resting his hands over yours. “What was stupid was tha stunt ye tried tae pull tonight. There was nothin fuckin magical ‘bou tha.”

“It was pretty dumb wasn’t it?” you sighed.

“Yer lucky I was there tae rescue ye from lettin tha’ knob slobber all over ye.”

“Ew.” you shuddered, the thought making you feel a little ill.

“What’s yer favorite song?” he asked suddenly, hopping up from the bed.

“Ummmm,” confused about the sudden topic change you furrowed your brow.

“I could guess, but it would be quicker if ye told me.” his phone was in his hand, fingers playing across the screen.

You huffed out the name of it, a cliched overly romantic piece of musical fluff if ever there was one.

He chuckled, pressing a button.

“I didnae even haf tae download tha’ one. C’mon over here would ye?”

You stood up on shaky legs, following him when he opened the door to the small balcony, reaching back to switch off the light in his room.

The song started to play softly and he put his phone down, holding out a hand to you. You took it, gasping when he tugged you closer, placing your hand on his shoulder, his arm sliding around your waist.

“Close yer eyes.”

You did, the darkness amplifying the music, the warmth of the man holding you, the sound of waves crashing against cliffs nearby. Your heart pounding in your ears.

“Keep em closed, ok lass.”

“Ok.”

For several bars of the song he swayed with you, moving your other hand to his shoulder. He moved a half-step closer, palm sliding down your arm to rest on the back of your neck.

Your breath escaped in a whoosh a split second before you felt his mouth brush over yours like a feather, beard tickling your skin.

“Oh.”

He smiled against your lips, adding pressure as his mouth covered yours, hot and damp. Lips moved against yours, gentle and slow as though there was all the time in the world. With his fingers on your neck he tilted your head to the side, nose sliding along your cheek, the new angle giving him more access. Pure instinct had you moving your lips against his, his little grunt of encouragement giving you confidence.

Heat began to pool in your belly, your body leaning closer to his heat. The tip of his tongue darted to the corner of your mouth and sparks seemed to shoot through you.

“Open fer me lass.” he murmured against you, prompting your lips to part on a sigh. “Tha’s better.”  
His voice was ragged, breath hot and heavy your your mouth as his lips moved against yours. You couldn’t help but groan into his mouth when his tongue slid across your bottom lip, sneaking in against your teeth before retracting and leaving you electrified. Your body was flush against him now, he was so damn big compared to you, but so gentle. Standing up on your toes you pressed closer, your lips chasing his.

His teeth nipped at your bottom lip and he moved your head again, kissing you harder now, his mouth open over yours, catching your lips between his, beard rasping, rough against your skin.

You weren’t ready when his tongue snaked out, past your teeth, tracing a path along the side of yours.

Your knees buckled as heat shot through you, moaning against his mouth. His tongue slid across yours again, your hands finding his head, fingers sliding into his hair. At his gentle urging you mimicked his movements, tongue darting out, tasting whisky and cream, his turn to groan as your tongue scraped across the roof of his mouth.

Gentle went out the window, Jack grunting into your mouth as you met him stroke for stroke. His tongue filling your mouth sent a jolt of pure lust down your spine, between thighs that were rubbing together of their own volition. He wasn’t unaffected, you managed to comprehend the hard ridge of him pressing against your stomach through all the layers of clothing.

“Jesus.” he pulled away, forehead resting against yours, your chests rising and falling as you both panted to get your breath back. “Yer foot didna pop, I cannae haf done a verra good job.”

“I think I’m ok with skipping that part. You’re a very good teacher.”

“And yer a verra talented and enthusiastic student.” he chuckled.

You reddened, you had definitely gotten carried away, thinking it was more than what it was.

“I like tae see ye blush, luv. Do ye go red everywhere?” his eyes glanced down to where your chest heaved. “I canna tell in the dark. Can I tell ye a secret?”

You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak.

His mouth came to your ear, his breath on your neck making your hair stand on end.

“A’ve wanted tae kiss ye from the moment I first met ye.”

Your heart stopped.

“Really?”

“Really lass, I’ve no stopped thinkin abou it and now tha I know I’m the only man tae have ever kissed ye, I still canna stop thinkin abou it.”

You shivered at his words, at the promise behind them, the need you had for him.

“I think I’m going to need more help, one lesson isn’t going to be enough for me to really get the hang of it.”

“Ye think? How many lessons do ye think yer goin tae need?”

Suddenly confident in the light of his declaration, you licked your lips, slowly, enjoying his sharp intake of breath.

“How many different types of kisses are there?”

“Uuuungggh, yer killin me darlin.”

“Then you should probably get started, Jack. Can’t have you expiring before you’re done with my lessons.”

“Righ then ye wicked wee minx.” he laughed, bending down and leaning you over his shoulder before carrying you into his room. “I’ll be testing ye, ye ken.”

THE NEXT MORNING

“Mornin Y/N, how was yer evenin?”

“Didn’t get a lot of sleep, but it was otherwise productive. How was yours Jack?” you smirked into your coffee as he stood next to you within sight of half the crew.

“Aye I didna sleep much meself, a wee beastie kept wakin me up.” He winked at you over the rim of his cup.

You felt your cheeks flush, well aware of just exactly he was alluding to.

“Hmmmm, might want to do something about that.”

“I haf a few thoughts.” he smirked, voice gruff, his eyes raking over you hotly.

“I just bet you do. See you on the other side Mr Lowden.” you patted his shoulder before joining your assistant so you could go to wardrobe.

“You talked to him, didn’t you?” she whispered excitedly, dragging you into the trailer. “Tell me everything.”

“You gave her some basics as you stripped to your underwear, mentally preparing for the torture of the corset.

“Don’ forget tae tell her abou yer darin plan, luv!” Jack shouted from the other side of the door.

“Go away Jack!”

“So I assume he kissed you then.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Sweetie you’ve got beard burn. Makeup is going to have a fit.” she laughed when you started blushing furiously. “So what else happened? Did you manage to have him help you with that other pesky problem?”

“Shhhhh, keep your voice down!”

“Omg! Did you?”

“No. we just kissed.” You caught her sly look. “Alot.” you giggled as she slapped your arm.

“All night alot?”

“Yeeeeaaaahhhh.” you sighed happily.

“Lucky bitch.” she muttered, bending down to help with your stockings.

You snickered, her appreciation for Jack was a running joke between you and a hilarious bone of contention with her husband.

“Oh my god!”

“What?”

She had her hand on your raised leg for the stocking and was gaping in shock.

“Honey, you have beard burn on your fucking thighs!”

Red, crimson, rouge, there weren’t enough words to describe the colors you were turning. Looking down, you gasped at the sight of the angry red marks on the inside of your thighs.  
“Ohhhhhhh. Shit.” you looked at her, guilt all over your face. True to the conversation you’d done nothing more than kiss, but Jack had certainly taken that thought and run with it, all over your body. Several times over. 

It had been amazing. He was amazing.

“What the hell happened last night?”

“Jus kissin!!!!!” Jack shouted from behind the door again, howling with laughter when the book you threw hit it with a thud.

He was going to pay for that.


End file.
